The uterine extraction of progesterone, estradiol, estrone and androstenedione and the uterine interconversion of the estrogens and conversion of androstenedione to estrone will be studied in women during the follicular and luteal phase of the ovulation cycle. These studies will be extended to cases of endometrial hyperplasia and adenocarcinoma of the endometrium. The progestin 17,20alpha-hydroxypregn-4-ene-3-one (17,20 alpha-OHP) will be studied throughout pregnancy, labor and delivery. The effect of the administration of synthetic glucocorticoid on the plasma level of 17,20 alpha-OHP will be compared with the levels of cortisol, estrogen, and progestins. These levels of 17,20 alpha-OHP will also be measured in SGA, LGA and women with toxemia of pregnancy. The plasma clearance and tissue distribution of transcortin will continue to be studied. Asialotranscortin clearance and distribution will be compared with that of transcortin. The cellular uptake of transcortin, asialotranscortin, progesterone and corticosterone will be studied in isolated hepatocytes and endometrial cells.